Forum talk:Elections
I really hope we don't just institute the straight results of these as the actual result in character. . . —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:27, March 9, 2013 (UTC) What do yoi mean?MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 01:49, March 10, 2013 (UTC) On another topic, are all the votes equally-valued, or are they major-minor-support? 77topaz (talk) 08:13, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I had intended for equal votes, but what do you think? I don't know if they would work well. HORTON11: • 15:11, March 10, 2013 (UTC) What I mean is that we shouldn't just make the results of these final. We should only use them as a guide. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:58, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Well we should make a more realistic looking figure afterward, to go in hand with our population figures. HORTON11: • 13:30, April 6, 2013 (UTC) When exactly does the voting commence? Also, which template should be used for voting? 77topaz (talk) 05:24, April 12, 2013 (UTC) The sign, like you did. Wabba The I (talk) 10:02, April 12, 2013 (UTC) "because this elections also decides the Prime Minister" -- Wait. Is this like the old system in Lovia for electing the PM? If so, D:< —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:27, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure Happy is actually correct. When Horton returns, he can probably clarify. 77topaz (talk) 01:34, April 13, 2013 (UTC) The PM is not directly elected here. I was thinking to go either with 1) the person with most votes, 2) the leader of the party with most votes or 3) Lovian-style and chosen by consensus. And Time, instead of voting none-of-the-above, why not just start a protest group or something against these elections. HORTON11: • 15:04, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Well, I only am really against the OOC character of them. I am fine if we can just use these as a guide for which parties to make more popular, etc. I was thinking the standard PM selection process in most countries, where the leader of the coalition typically becomes PM. Also, I dislike that the users themselves do the politics, just like in Lovia. I prefer my only-IC approach. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:55, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I would like to have in-context political activity here. The leader of the coalition in power as PM is a good idea, but we should include all cndidates in government. Which reminds me, we seriously need to organize our government departments, cause it's a mess. HORTON11: • 16:02, April 13, 2013 (UTC) I might work on that. Also, I think we should change the executive branch from being based on the Senate to being based on the House (as in most other countries) if it isn't already. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:29, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Yes, we should. We should work constitutional legislation after the elections to sort things like this out. HORTON11: • 16:41, April 13, 2013 (UTC) Results Here are the results. *Peitersson, Kruyshoff, Spatola: 5 house seats each *Sheraldin and Sayer: 8 seats each *Stanton and D. Henneman, 11 seats each *Hewton and Wostor, 14 seats each *G. Henneman, 16 seats Now dividing the seats among the house there was an issue. G. Henneman, Hewton and Wostor each got two and everyone else who had over 5% of the total vote got 1 seat. When I calculated this it meant that there would be 13 people in the senate (instead of 12), as Oos, Granero and Matt had exactly the same % of the vote, 5.405. HORTON11: • 19:20, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Mmm... If we want to keep the number of Senate seats at 12, I think we could do this: give one seat to each candidate with at least one vote (in other words, all 11 candidates) and give the extra seat to whoever got the most votes. Alternatively, if we want to increase the number of seats to 13, we can either have two people represent one parish or have an extra seat for something like the President of Senate. Just some suggestions! Davina Henneman (talk) 20:26, April 21, 2013 (UTC) : The second seems like a great idea. I think we can do just that. The first idea also seems good. But we should put this to a vote. HORTON11: • 20:32, April 21, 2013 (UTC) : Of course, it would also matter which parishes people are interested in. 77topaz (talk) 20:52, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :: If we went with idea 2, we'd have to let everyone choose 1 first and those with 2 seats would choose their second from the ones left over. HORTON11: • 20:57, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :: Does you seat total above add up to 97? or did I do something wrong? Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:55, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :::: Banjin Cal-Mariss gets the missing 3 seats, and this brings the total up to 100. (Seems like he isn't getting a Senate seat though) Davina Henneman (talk) 23:18, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: The senate president would be a role akin to speaker of the congress? 77topaz (talk) 20:30, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :: Hey Davina, do you still have that list of the government departments? HORTON11: • 13:39, April 23, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::: It could be (if everyone here agrees). Alhough it is really meant to be a non-parish extra position created to solve the vote-to-seat translation issue, I think we can definitely make it responsible for presiding over Senate meetings, organizing legislation votes, and punishing ill-behaved Senators. We can even make it so that the Prime Minister or the President automatically becomes the President of Senate, just like how the U.S. Vice President is simultaneously also the President of Senate. But if we have a Senate President, we may also have to have a House Speaker as well... Davina Henneman (talk) 21:43, April 22, 2013 (UTC) ::So when do we get an official list of seats, and a Burnantian NCO for us to list our congresspersons? Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:00, April 23, 2013 (UTC)::: :::We shoulkd do one.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 23:57, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :::::I've updated the election results and distribution of seats, feel free to take a look! Davina Henneman (talk) 01:17, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::For the house of representaives we should create a list of other represetatives that each person controls because it shold only be 1 seat per person.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 01:24, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Marcus already mentioned a NCO, at the last indent reset. :P 77topaz (talk) 02:31, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, so lets create it.MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 02:37, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Ok, I'll make it a subection of the 2013 election page. HORTON11: • 12:09, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I added it here (makes more sense): Government of Brunant/Congresspersons list. HORTON11: • 17:17, April 24, 2013 (UTC) IDEA 1: 12 SEATS *—TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:56, April 22, 2013 (UTC) - We only have twelve parishes! Anyway, I still think that these shouldn't be directly translated to IC seats. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:56, April 22, 2013 (UTC) *MMunson-talk (Vote SLP) 02:59, April 22, 2013 (UTC) *Davina Henneman (talk) 21:43, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I just thought it'd be more fair if we don't have to exclude anyone from becoming a senator. :) *HORTON11: • 13:39, April 23, 2013 (UTC) *Wabba The I (talk) 15:20, April 23, 2013 (UTC) IDEA 2: 13 SEATS AND SENATE PRESIDENT *Wabba The I (talk) 16:04, April 22, 2013 (UTC) The senate and the parishes don't have anything related. I DONT CARE, EITHER ONE *Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:58, April 23, 2013 (UTC)